brainandscampershowfandomcom-20200214-history
Brain And Scamper The Movie: Back in Time
Brain And Scamper The Movie: Back in Time is a film based on TC's hit TV show Brain And Scamper Show. It is produced by Teen Cartoon Films and Regency Enterprises for Paramount Animation with animation produced by Citytopia Animation and Super Cartoons was released in theaters and RealD 3D on August 7, 2015. *Brain And Scamper The Movie: Back in Time Production *Brain And Scamper The Movie: Back in Time Gallery *Brain And Scamper The Movie: Back in Time Connections *Credits Cast Animated Voice Talents *Dana Snyder as Brain *Steve Buscemi as Scamper *John Cusack as Igor *Molly Shanon as Eva *Andy Merrill as Oglethorpe *Mike Schatz as Emory *Dave Willis as Ignignokt *Matt Maiellaro as Err & Parappa the Warper *John DiMaggio as King Brain *Dan Castellaneta as King Scamper *Hank Azaria as King Igor *Carlos Alazraqui as Squire *Clancy Brown as Castle Chef *Katey Sagal as Princess Robotic *Maurice LaMarche as Prince Robitic & Wizard Glickenstein *Tom Kenny as Rubberduck *Phil LaMarr as Castle Restaurant's Manager *Tress MacNeille as The Queen of Evil *Catherine O'Hara as Fairy Godmother *Harry Shearer as Jester *Nancy Cartwright as Bart the King Brain's Son (8 year old) *Yeardley Smith as Linda the King Brain's Daughter (6 year old) *Kevin Michael Richardson as King Richard *Seth MacFarlane as Dr.Wicked & Roger Smith (Ending Scene) *Carey Means as Frylock (Ending Scene) *Ken Page as Satan, Cola Man, Redson, & Robot Oogie Boogie *Jay Leno as King Malbert *Anthony Atkins as Anthony (Ending Scene) Live Action Cast *Dana Snyder as Brain (voice) *Steve Buscemi as Scamper (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Huge Snake (voice) Happy Birthday Guest: *Dawn *Jack Skellington *Genie *Master Shake *Any use of characters Songs from Soundtrack Album *Track 01 - Brain And Scamper Show Movie Theme by Schoolly D *Track 02 - Happy Birthday Scamper Song by Birthday Song *Track 03 - Toxic Love by Dr.Wicked *Track 04 - Employee of the Month by Rubberduck *Track 05 - You Me And The Bourrgoisie by Submarines (Live Action Short Film) *Track 06 - Robot Oogie Boogie's Song by Robot Oogie Boogie *Track 07 - Brain And Scamper Show Movie Ending Theme by Schoolly D (End Credits) *Track 08 - Centuries by Other Music (End Credits) *Track 09 - This Is How We Do by Katy Perry (Album Only) *Track 10 - Brain's Song by Dana Snyder (Album Only) *Track 11 - How We Roll by Hollywood Undead (Album Only) *Track 12 - I Don't Mind by Usher (Album Only) Score from Soundtrack Album *Track 1-20 in the film scored by Anthony Atkins Box office Brain And Scamper The Movie: Back in Time earned $10,000.00 on its opening day in the United States, second behind Marvel's Fantastic Four. The film was released on August 7th, 2015 for between in 2D or RealD 3D Theaters during its opening weekend in 2,724 theaters selected for total of gross $$29,120,484. Trivia *3rd another song of Brain And Scamper Show Movie Theme in the Main Title. *Brain And Scamper Show 3rd Movie given an 100 Minutes is instead. *Anthony, Made are the character cameo from "Anthony (Anime)" *The film was rated PG-13 by the MPAA (Motion Picture Association of America) for "frequent crude humor, language and comic violence". *Movie was production is completed since June 26, 2015. Category:Movies Category:Live Action Scene Category:Feature Length Animated Film